The Little British Girl part 19 - The Sun Sets/Wendy Transforms Back into Alice
(Jim runs to Wendy.) *Jim/Eric: You're the one! *Larxene/Vanessa: (in Ursula's voice) Jim! Get away from her! (Larxene suddenly gasps as she covers her mouth with her eyes widened, realizing that she is starting to sound like the sea witch.) *Jim/Eric: It-it was you all the time! *Wendy/Human Ariel: Oh, Jim, I-I wanted to tell you. (Just as they are about to kiss, the sun sets as Larxene stops them.) *Larxene/Vanessa: (in Ursula's voice) Jim, no! (Wendy moans in pain as she slips out of Jim's arms.) (At that instant, Wendy has turned back into that same 10-year-old girl with the same blonde hair, blue eyes, and blue mertail - Alice. Alice, however, is still wearing the same blue dress with the same white pinafore apron and corset.) *Larxene/Vanessa: (in Ursula's voice) You're too late! (cackles) *Alice/Ariel: Oh no! *Larxene/Vanessa: (in Ursula's voice) YOU'RE TOO LATE! (cackles again) (On the word "late," she shoots lightning bolts from her fingertips and into the sky, turning herself back into her true form.) *Alice/Ariel: Oh, goodness! It's Ursula! (Everybody on the ship gasps in horror as Ursula crawls on the floor and grabs Alice.) *Ursula: So long, loverboy. (Alice and Ursula plunge into the sea.) *Jim/Eric: Wendy! (Underwater, Alice's dress has turned back into her same blue shell bra.) *Ursula: Poor little princess! It's not you I'm after. I've a much bigger fish to fry! *Stefan/Triton: Ursula, stop! *Basil/Sebastian: Hmph! *Ursula: Why, King Stefan! (chuckles) How are you? *Stefan/Triton: Let her go! *Ursula: Not a chance, Stefan! She's mine now! We made a deal. *Alice/Ariel: (as Dragon Maleficent and Elliot are grabbing her arms with their tails) Daddy, I'm sorry! I-I-I didn't mean to. I didn't know- (Stefan glowers at Ursula and attacks the contract with a fierce blast from his trident, but to no avail.) *Ursula: (laughs) You see? The contract's legal, binding, and completely unbreakable - even for YOU. (snaps her fingers, and a whirlwind appears around Alice) Of course, I always was a girl with an eye for a bargain. The daughter of the great English king is a very precious commodity. But, I might be willing to make an exchange for someone even better.... (On the surface, Jim is rowing away from the ship.) *LeFou/Grimsby: Jim! What are you doing? *Jim/Eric: LeFou, I lost her once. I'm not going to lose her again. (Back to Stefan and Ursula.) *Ursula: Now, do we have a deal? (Stefan sees that Alice is still trapped in the whirlwind and about to turn into a tiny sea plant, so he signs the contract.) *Ursula: Ha! It's done then. (Alice is released, and the same whirlwind spins around Stefan as Ursula laughs.) *Alice/Ariel: No! Oh, no! (Jim is still rowing to Alice.) (Stefan becomes a tiny sea plant, and all that's left of him are his crown and trident. *Basil/Sebastian: (sadly) Your majesty! *Alice/Ariel: Daddy? *Ursula: (picks up Stefan's crown and trident) At last, it's mine! (cackles) *Alice/Ariel: (angrily) You! You monster! (She pins down at Ursula but is stopped.) *Ursula: Don't fool with me, you little brat! Contract or no, I'll- (She screams as she is hit by a harpoon.) (She looks up and sees Jim glaring down at her.) *Ursula: Why, you little fool! *Alice/Ariel: Jim! Jim, look out! *Ursula: After him! (Jim swims quickly with Dragon Maleficent and Elliot about to attack him.) *Basil/Sebastian: Come on! (He and Koda swim up to Dragon Maleficent and Elliot.) (Basil bites Elliot on the tail, causing him to yelp in pain.) (Koda whacks Dragon Maleficent in the face several times and then finishes with the final blow.) *Ursula: (Aims the trident at Jim) Say goodbye to your sweetheart! (Alice swims up suddenly and pulls Ursula's hair, making her miss Jim and blast Dragon Maleficent and Elliot. Dragon Maleficent and Elliot scream in pain due to being hit by the blast and suddenly explode into pieces.) *Ursula: (shocked, drops the trident) Babies! (Grabs the remains of Dragon Maleficent and Elliot) My poor, little poopsies! (Now, Ursula is really angry! Alice swims up to the surface while Ursula begins to grow beneath the sea while Koda and Basil look on in horror.) Category:Dragonfire810 TheDisneyLover58 Category:The Little Mermaid Parts Category:Transcripts